my Bro
by Omg2015
Summary: What happends if Neal has another family member, can Sara help Neal. this thing startes in chapter 15 power play and goes completly different


CHAPTER 1

Sara view

Sara was thinking on her couch about how she froze when she saw Neal shirtless, it wasn't that seeing him shirtless it was that… she was falling for him. But she dad to stay strong and not fall for Neal, he was a con man.

Sara was leaving to talk with Neal about what did she saw in Argentina, she was feeling butterflies in her stomach only by thinking she was working with Neal.

When she entered the bureau the first thing she was the charming smile of Neal, her knees started to tremble.

Neal view

When he saw Sara enter his heart started pumping, he was still sad about Kate and Sara was like some passage to get out of that bad memories.

"Sara what's up?"

"I got information about Adler" "oh! What you have"

"I think we should talk in private" "ok"

That afternoon

Neal was entering Sara's place "hey Sara"

"Neal! I'm sorry for the light thing is just we are having black outs"

"Yeah I know we already solve that with peter, in half an hour it will be back" "ok good to know, I have a lantern" she bent down to grab it her body toched Neal's, and when she got up the where in each other's face, and they started kissing, they prolonged the kiss and fall in to bed.

It was the sunrise and Sara got up not knowing where she was until she saw Neal sleeping by her side, she started panicking but got interrupted by Neal "morning" Neal was smiling and she could notice that he was happy "hi Neal, can you tell me what happened last night" "I don't quit remember well, we take some drinks, we got drunk and that's it" "ok, so what do we do, do you want to keep this secret"

"No Sara…" Neal got interrupted by a call from jones

"Jones!" "caffrey we have a kid that won't leave this building until he sees you, and the kid is pretty clever" "ok I see you there" and he hung up "Sara I must leave you have food and wine in the kitchen if you need something else call June" "ok neal, I was just leaving" "Sara im sorry, can I get you to have dinner with me" "Neal don't worry and yes I'l be here at dinner" "ok see you tonight"

Back in the FBI

"NEAL! We have a fan of yours" peter yelled

When Neal entered the office the kid when running and hug him "oh kid what do you want" "Neal! Im so happy to see you" the kid said with excitement and stared at Peter "okay kid can you tell who you are"

"My name is Neal jr Cafrrey" Neal's and Peter face paralyzed "so you are saying that you are Neal's brother" "yes" "can you expect this jr"

The day Neal escaped mom realized she was pregnant, and Neal was 18 when he ran and now he is 31 I'm 13, if you want do blood test" "yes why don't we do that"

After the test in Peter office

"Neal the kid is right, he is your brother, he looks like you also he is smart and also good with girls" peter said pointing out the window "oh sara was coming to eat dinner tonight, but time passed by"

"Neal is that you brother flirting with Sara" "oh that mother Fu…" Neal stormed out of Peter's room

"Hey Sara!" "Hey Neal, am here talking to your friend…" "Brother" jr interrupted, Sara looked at Neal with a surprised look "I also didn't knew Sara" "oh so you are Sara Ellis, nice to meet you my name is Neal jr Cafrrey" he said with a charming smile just like Neal's smile "ok jr we are leaving, were are you staying" "oh I'm staying at june's" Neal's face was in shock "since when do you know June" "since today afternoon"

"Do you know that June has another guest room" Neal thought in his mind fuck! "ok see you later"

Back at June's

Neal jr was eating dinner with June and Neal was with Sara.

"Neal, are you alright, why are you mad with you brother, I would love to see my sister"

"yes but that's not the case Sara, is that I'm full of questions, maybe she called him by my name only to forget me, I don't know I have so much questions to ask him, but he will get confused" Neal was about to fall apart and Sara said "I like him, he is just like you, smart, with a charming smile and he is a conman" "that's another problem I'm a bad influence" Sara interrupted him with a soft kiss that turn out to be a long kiss, taking their shirt of… that just when JR enters at room and sees them he immediately hides under the table.

He was thinking it what mess did he got in but when he move his head to see he saw a man entering from the window with a gun.

"Caffrey" they guy with the gun said. Neal got close to the guy with the gun and tried to steal it but the guy was smart, but JR the same and stole the gun, the gunmen said "oh kid you have quick hand but I know you won't shoot me" "oh why are you so sure" he said shooting to the floor "because you are a little bab…" he got interrupter by a shoot in the leg "what were you saying" "Sara call peter" Neal interrupted

20 MINUTES AFTER


End file.
